Vegeta, the Easter Bunny ;)
by Chuquita
Summary: It's Easter-time & Bura and Goku excited about seeing the Easter Bunny, unfortunately Vegeta's bursted their bubble by telling them there is no such thing. Now he's going to have to pay for it, the hard way.


9:39 PM 4/12/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
"Vegeta, the Easter Bunny?!"  
Quote of the week: "Sherman's Lagoon"  
Ernest: Just because I have the 24 hour bug doesn't mean I have  
to use all 24 hours at once.  
  
Chuey's Corner: Sometimes ideas hit you clear out of the blue,  
other times they just slap you across the face. I don't know where  
this idea came from, but I like it.  
  
Summary: It's Easter-time & Bura and Goku excited about seeing the Easter  
Bunny, unfortunately Vegeta's bursted their bubble by telling them there  
is no such thing. Now he's going to have to pay for it, the hard way.  
  
Ages:  
Bura-9  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH!! " Goku shouted happily as he pranced about through the mall,  
decorated with various bunny, egg, & baby chick-like items, " LOOK AT ALL THE _CANDY_! " his  
eyes sparkled as he stared at the display across the room, a 'Free chocolate Bunnies" sign  
above the booth.  
" Explain to me again why Bakarot's with us? " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Chi-Chi said she was busy and needed someone to babysit him while she ran some  
errends. " Bulma answered.  
" BABYSIT HIM! ONNA HE'S 37 YEARS OLD! " Vegeta exclaimed, then felt heavy breathing  
on his shoulder, turned around & shrieked in a high-pitched voice.  
" MMPHA MOOOMPH! " Goku said, his cheeks filled with overwhelmingly large amounts of  
chocolate bunnies. Bulma looked past him to see the now collapsed booth & the sales clerk on the  
ground having various convoltions.  
" Oh Dende help me. " Bulma put her hand on her forehead in embarassment.  
" Kakorot, to think we belong to the same species makes me almost wish I weren't saiyan."  
Vegeta groaned as Goku bent down to Bura & stuck his tongue out to reveal one, intact, chocolate  
bunny.  
" Oh Mr. Goten's Daddy, I love you! " Bura smiled, then grabbed the chocolate rabbit &  
hugged Goku's leg.  
" AHH! " Vegeta yelped, then pulled Bura off of Goku's leg, " NO YOU DON'T! " he yelled  
in a panicy voice to her, then turned to Goku, " NO SHE DOESN'T! "  
Bura raised an eyebrow, confused, " Yes I do. "  
" NO! " he smothered her, still nervous, " He's pulling you to the darkside! "  
" Hmm? " Goku cocked his head, which was still full of chocolate. His eyes darted to  
a large booth crowded with people  
" ¢It's real funny & it costs a lot of money, come get your picture taken with the Easter  
Bunny!¢" the music sang over the loud speaker.  
Goku swallowed his food as he & Bura got large excited grins on their faces.  
" THE EASTER BUNNY! " they both shouted ecstaticly, then zipped over to the booth.  
Bura's eyes watered, " There's too many people, we'll NEVER get to see him. "  
" Uh--that's okay B-chan, let's go home! " Vegeta said quickly as he grabbed his daughter  
by the waist & lifted her up.  
Goku stared at the crowd for a moment, then snapped his fingers, " I KNOW! " he said,  
" KA...ME... "  
Bulma's eyes widened, " NO GOKU! NO! NOT HERE! "  
" HA....ME... "  
Bulma grabbed a nearby army helmet & leaped behind some of the fake mall plants.  
" HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Goku shouted as the large blast neared the crowd of people,  
who let out a scream.  
" Uh, Goku? " Bulma said as he peeked up from behind the bush & gasped, nothing left  
but a couple security guards & a very confused man in an Bunny suit, " Oh no! " she wailed.  
" There we go! " Goku said to Bura as she lept out of Vegeta's arms & into his, " I hate  
to wait in long lines, don't you? "  
" Mr. Goten's Daddy, you're the GREATEST! " Bura said, giving Goku a kiss on the cheek  
as Vegeta felt his face turn green.  
" B-chan doesn't love me anymore... " he said to himself, broken-hearted, then   
narrowed his eyes at Goku, " I'LL DESTORY HIM!!! I AM THE GREATEST! KAKOROT IS NOT WORTHY OF   
SUCH A TITLE!!! " he said, then stomped angrily after them.  
" HI MR. EASTER BUNNY!!! " Goku said loudly as the "Easter Bunny", sweatdropped, " Can  
I call you Mr. Easter Bunny, or just plain Bunny? "  
" Well, I, " the Easter Bunny started out.  
" Or maybe Bun-Buns, or E.B. or Bun-San, or, " Goku continued.  
" Uh, you can call me whatever you like. " the Easter Bunny said nervously.  
Goku shook the Easter Bunny's hand, " HI PHIL! "  
" Err, yes. " the Easter Bunny said.  
" HI! " Bura chirped, hopping onto the Easter Bunny's lap, " Wow, you're even bigger  
than I imagined! "  
" Well, thank you little girl. " the "Easter Bunny" said.  
" A lot FATTER too! " Bura cheeped.  
" FAT! YOU LITTLE BRAT WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT! " the man in the rabbit suit screamed as  
Bura's eyes watered, " AT LEAST I'M NOT RETARTED LIKE YOUR FATHER OVER HERE! " he pointed at  
Goku, who had a confused look on his face.  
" He's not my Daddy. " Bura shook her head as the Easter Bunny felt a tap on his back,  
then turned around to see a very furious Vegeta, " HE'S my Daddy. "  
" *GULP*, " the man gulped as Vegeta grabbed him by the collar & held him up.  
" YOU INSULTED MY LITTLE B-CHAN!! " he screamed at the top of his lungs as Bura gasped.  
" DADDY! YOU'RE HURTING THE EASTER BUNNY!! "  
" Yeah Vegeta, if you hurt him how's he supposed to deliever all of his magical Easter  
eggs to all the little children of the world! " Goku cried.  
" ARE YOU BLIND!! " Vegeta tossed the man to the ground & turned to Goku, " THAT ISN'T  
THE "EASTER BUNNY"!!! " he yelled as he grabbed the 'rabbit's' head & chucked it off, revealing  
a fat, balding man, " IT'S A BLASTED IDIOT IN A COSTUME! " he screamed. Bura's eyes began to  
water.  
" But Vegeta, the sign said-- " Goku began.  
" IT'S A LIE KAKOROT! A STUPID LIE THE ADULTS ON THIS BLASTED PLANET MAKE UP SO THEY  
CAN FILL THEIR KIDS HEADS WITH NONSENSE! THERE IS NO EASTER BUNNY! IT'S A STUPID MARKETING  
GIMMICK TO GET CHILDREN TO BUY CANDY!!! "  
" OH YEAH! THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THE CANDY ON THE KITCHEN TABLE ON EASTER MORNING! "  
Goku retorted.  
" The PARENTS BUY the candy and LEAVE IT on the table! " Vegeta shouted, " WHAT PART  
OF THAT _DON'T_ YOU UNDERSTAND!!! "  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! " a small voice  
wailed as Vegeta felt his face pale. The two saiyajins turned to their left to see Bura crying  
at the top of her lungs while Bulma stood next to her, giving the duo the evil eye.  
" VEGETA! " Bulma yelled, " YOU HEARTLESS BEAST! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! " she held up  
Bura, who was still sobbing away.  
Goku sniffled, " That means, there isn't really an Easter Bunny? " his eyes also began  
to water. Vegeta swallowed hard, losing the last ally he had left in the mall.  
Goku bawled, then hugged Vegeta, " IF YOU CAN'T BELIEVE IN THE EASTER BUNNY, WHAT'S  
LEFT TO BELIEVE IN!!! " he held tighter as Vegeta tried despreately to pull away. Goku beat  
him to it & pushed him off, " I SUPPOSE NOW THEY'RE GONNA TELL ME THERE'S NO SANTA CLAUS AND NO  
TOOTH FAIRY! "  
" KAKOROT! Don't tell me you still believe in the-- " Vegeta stopped himself when he  
noticed the enfuriated gaze on Bulma's face, " --Tooth Fairy, that's just..great. " he forced  
out.  
Goku shuffled back the way they came. Vegeta looked at Bulma, who was ready to rip his  
head off, then yelped to see Goku leaving.  
" Kakorot! Where are you going! " he said, still staring at Bulma.  
" I'm gonna go drown my sorrows in a couple hundred fudgey-wudgeys at the food court. "  
Goku said in a depressed tone as he slid off.  
The ouji gulped, " WAIT! I'M COMING TOO! " he said nervously, then noticed Goku was  
already gone, heard an angry growl from behind him. He turned around to see Bulma, then made a  
forced laugh.  
" Uhm, hello Onna... "  
  
  
It was a long and very painful ride home. Bulma was driving while in the backseat Goku &  
Bura continued crying, trying to comfort each other between sobs.  
Vegeta sat in the passangers seat upfront, trying not to make eyecontact with Bulma, who  
hadn't spoken since they left the mall.  
The crying had stopped, leaving the group in complete, agnonizing silence.  
" Hmm-hmm-hmm. " Bulma chuckled as Vegeta looked over at her.  
" What's so funny? " he asked.  
" Hahahahaha!! " Bulma laughed. Vegeta dismissed it as temporary insanity & turned his  
attention back to the window.  
Bulma continued to laugh as Vegeta felt one of his bloodvessels burst, then looked at  
her & screamed.  
" WILL YOU TELL ME ALREADY WHAT IS SO BLASTED FUNNY!!! " he yelled.  
Bulma stopped & looked at him, a smirk on her face, " Not, "what is", more like, "will   
be", " she said evilly as Vegeta felt himself pale, then quickly turned the other way.  
  
  
  
Goku layed sprawled on the couch in the Briefs household, sighing miserably.  
" Why are you moping! Sayiajin do not wallow in despair! " Vegeta complained as he stood  
beside the couch Goku was laying on.  
" Ohhhhh, " Goku whined, looking up at Vegeta sadly, " it's so horrible, what'll Chi-Chi  
think when she finds out the Easter Bunny doesn't exist either. "  
Vegeta felt a surge of fear run though his body, " Kakorot's mate! " he thought to   
himself, then saw a frighting vision of Chi-Chi wringing his neck while Goku sat on the sidelines  
cheering her on.  
" Uh, Kakorot, it doesn't really matter, I mean, there are more important things for you  
to think about other than that, like, uh, " he fumbled, " Fish! "  
Goku's eyes sparkled as he lept to his feet, " FISH WHERE! " he said excitedly.  
" You don't care about that baka bunny anymore, right? " Vegeta smirked.  
Goku blinked, " What bunny? Where's the fish? "  
Vegeta wiped the sweat off his brow, then realized his own daughter was still tramatizing  
over the experiance.  
" Oh no, B-Chan! " his eyes darted around in search of Bura.  
" *CREEEEEK* " a door upstairs squeaked as Vegeta smirked, then headed up the stairs to  
the room & opened the door. Unbeknownst to Vegeta, Goku was now following him.  
" Bura? Bura? " he said as he & Goku entered.  
The door slammed as both of them whipped around to see a figure surrounded by darkness.  
" Well, look who it is. " the voice said as the two saiyajin watched as the figure came  
out into the light, " If it isn't the person who broke my child's dreams & flushed them down  
the toilet. "  
" BULMA! " Goku said happily.  
Vegeta looked up to see Goku, who looked down at him & grinned.  
" YOU! " he shouted at Goku, " WHY YOU-- "  
" --Have to make for what you've done to Bura AND Goku. " Bulma folded her arms.  
Vegeta looked at her curiously, " And HOW am I supposed to do that? "  
Bulma snickered, " Vegeta, the Easter Bunny IS going to visit our house on Sunday. "  
" What the heck are you talking about! " Vegeta said as Bulma opened the closet behind  
her. Vegeta's face turned green as in contrast, Goku squealed.  
Vegeta reered back, " Oh Kami no... "  
" BUNNY COSTUMES! " Goku said happily, grabbing a white, hooded rabbit suit, " OOH OOH  
OOH!!! IT LOOKS JUST LIKE THE ONE I HAVE AT HOME! " he said, putting it on.  
Bulma smirked as she dropped the pink bunny suit in Vegeta's arms.  
" This is a joke, right? "  
" No Mr. Saiyajin no Ouji, it's not. " Bulma said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
Vegeta looked down at the suit, then back up at her in disqust.  
" ARE YOU MAD! I AM THE PRINCE! I WILL NOT WEAR SUCH A DISHONORING COSTUME!! " Vegeta  
growled, then watched in confusion as Goku, now in the white rabbit suit, began hopping around  
the room.  
" Bunny Bunny Bunny! " he sang, then did a perfect summersalt & landed on one hand,  
" CAN I WEAR IT HOME BULMA! PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE! "  
" Well, I guess. " Bulma said.  
" AND HOW COME YOU GAVE _ME_ THE PINK ONE! I WILL NOT WEAR PINK! " Vegeta continued to  
complain.  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, " You'll wear it & like it! "  
" I WILL DO NEITHER!! " Vegeta snapped back as he tossed the bunny suit to the floor.  
" Hey Vegeta! I'm the Easter Saiyan! " Goku sang, bouncing up & down on the bed.  
" ONNA!!! " Vegeta cried.  
" Vegeta, you either put that on or I'll put it on you MYSELF! " Bulma shouted.  
" YOU? You think you're going to get that on ME?! HA! " Vegeta said.  
" I'LL HELP I'LL HELP! " Goku said, causing Vegeta to cringe.  
" Thanks Goku. I appreciate that. " Bulma said as Goku hopped off the bed & grabbed the  
suit, then went SSJ3.  
" I'm gonna hog-tie him like on those farm-shows! " Goku grinned as Vegeta backed up,  
then felt something behind him. Bulma had grabbed him by the waist & lifted him off the ground.  
" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! " he screamed.  
" Here I come! " Goku said in a sing-song voice.  
Vegeta kicked about, then went SSJ2 & started grunting furiously, " GET THAT BLASTED  
FUZZY PINK THING AWAY FROM ME!!! " he screamed.  
" Why? " Goku asked, curiously.  
" I'M ALLERGIC TO ALL THINGS PINK AND FUZZY NOW LET ME GO!!! YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY  
WITH THIS KAKOROT!!! "  
" Oh yes we will! "  
" OH NO YOU WON'T! "  
" Yes we will! "  
" NO YOU WON'T!!!! "  
  
  
" Yes we did. " Bulma & Goku stepped aside to reveal Vegeta, who was now wearing the  
hooded bunny suit.  
" I should kill myself right now. " he grumbled, looking down at the his bunny-footies.  
" Come on Veggie! Look in the mirror! " Goku said happily as he patted Vegeta on the  
head.  
" Kakorot, the last thing I want to do is see myself in this ridiculous--EEK! " he looked  
back at his reflection, " HIDEIOUS!!! "  
" Aww, no ya don't! " Goku said, elbowing the shorter sayiajin, " We look cute! "  
" WE DO NOT! " Vegeta screamed in horror.  
" Of, *snicker*, course you do, *chuckle*, " Bulma said, trying to keep from laughing.  
" KAKOROT!! " he yelled at Goku, " WE ARE WARRIORS! WE ARE _NOT_ SUPPOSED TO LOOK CUTE!!"  
Goku stopped twirling his bunny ear & looked down at Vegeta, " Did you say something? "  
" AAAGH!! " Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead, then walked over to Bulma, " There,  
are you done! Are you HAPPY NOW!! "  
" Actually, no. " Bulma said as Vegeta sweatdropped, " We have to have Bura believe that  
you guys ARE Easter Bunnies. " she said, taking something out of a box.  
" OOH! FACEPAINT! " Goku's eyes sparkled as Vegeta groaned in agony, " IT'S JUST LIKE  
HALLOWEEN!! "  
Vegeta moaned, " It's people like you that make me wish I never had come to this planet  
in the first place! "  
  
  
  
" THERE! Perfect! " Bulma said as she stared at Goku, who was waving stupidly at her  
from across the room, and Vegeta, who pretty much had the look on his face like his pride was  
just shot out of the sky, chopped up into little pieces & thrown in the garbage.  
Goku put his finger to his now red nose, " Hee! Wait'll Chi-Chi sees this! " he said  
proudly.  
Vegeta glanced at the mirror again, then, feeling nauseated, turned away.  
" Alright guys! Now all we have to do is wait till tommorow morning, you two'll sneak in  
& put the candy on the table, but make sure Bura sees you. " Bulma explained.  
" MORINING!! " Vegeta shrieked, " I HAVE TO GO OUTSIDE LIKE THIS IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!! "  
he gulped, then turned to Goku, " KAKOROT! SAY SOMETHING! "  
Goku grinned, " COOOL!!!! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " YOU BAKA! SAY SOMETHING IN OUR DEFENSE! TELL HER WHY WE WON'T  
DO THIS!! "  
Goku thought for a moment, " Uh, because we're bigger, stronger, & more powerful than  
she is? " he said, confused.  
" HAI! HEAR THAT ONNA! EVEN KAKOROT AGREES WITH ME! "  
Bulma looked at him, skeptically, " If you don't your 'little B-chan's' going to be  
VERY disappointed that there is no Easter Bunny. " she said as Vegeta's face fell, " She'll  
be heartbroken, knowing that her own Toussan RIPPED APART her childhood dreams. Poor little   
Bura'll never talk to you again. " Bulma cried, acting emotional.  
Vegeta clutched his heart, his eyes darting about the room, " Never? "  
" NE-VER. " Bulma smirked.  
Vegeta shook his head, " NO! NO I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU FOOL WITH MY MIND! KAKOROT  
GOT OVER THAT BLASTED BUNNY THING AND SO WILL B-CHAN! "  
" Fine. " Bulma said, acknowleging the defeat, grabbed a nearby camera & quickly snapped  
a shot of Vegeta, " Go along, or I send a copy of this out to all the other Z senshi. AND a  
few other people I know who might be interested. " she said, Vegeta catching who the others were,  
swallowed hard.  
" I'll do it. " he hung his head as Goku smiled.  
" HOO-RAY! " Goku cheered, then hugged Bulma.  
" GOKU! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY RIBECAGE! LET GO!! " Bulma cried in pain. Goku did just that,  
then stood upright & saluted her.  
Vegeta groaned, " This, is going to be a long day. "  
  
  
  
" ¢Here comes Peter Cottontail, hopping 'round the bunny trail, LALALALALA LA--ACK!¢ "  
Goku yelped as he felt Vegeta's hands tightening around his neck.  
" BAKA! THE LAST THING I WANT TO HEAR RIGHT NOW IS YOUR BLASTED SINGING!!! " he hissed.  
" But Vegeta, I think I'm a good singer and--ACK!!..o..k..I'll...stop... "  
" YOU BETTER! "  
" ... "  
*Tap*Tap*  
" WHAT! " Vegeta said as Goku tapped him on the shoulder.  
" Psst, Vegeta, what time is it? "  
" It's 4:30am! Now keep quiet! " he whispered loudly as the two sat in the large bush  
outside Capsule Corp.  
*Tap*Tap*  
" WHAT NOW! "  
" Vegeta, I have to go to the bathroom! "  
" THEN HOLD IT! "  
*Tap*Tap*  
" WHAAAT!! "  
" ...I forgot. "  
" AHHH!!! " Vegeta slammed his head down upon the side of the house.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" ¢Here comes the Easter Rabbit, hooray! Happy Easter Rabbit, hoora--ACK!! "  
" I TOLD YOU TO QUIT SINGING!!!! "  
Headlights suddenly flashed upon the two sayiajin, " HEY YOUSE! " one of the 2 policemen  
in the car shouted, then noticed Goku & Vegeta's outfits & burst into laughter, " HEY CHAUNSY!  
GETTA LOOK AT DA PIXIES! " he laughed as the other cop opened his window, then burst into giggles  
Vegeta growled, " WE'RE NOT PIXIES WE'RE EASTER RABBITS YOU BAKAYAROS!! " he screamed  
as the cops drove away in laughter.  
Vegeta's eyes popped out of his head as he put his hand on his forehead, " Oh Kami tell  
me I didn't just say that! " he cried.  
Laughter echoed from above as Goku & Vegeta looked up.  
" OH SHUT UP DENDE!!! " Vegeta snarled as a bolt of ki blasted him, frying him to a  
crisp.  
" I HATE rabbits... "  
  
  
" Psst, hey Vegeta, what time is it? " Goku asked  
" It's 5:30 Kakorot. " Vegeta answered, " We've been sitting out here for nearly an   
hour. B-chan won't be up till 6:30. "  
" Oh. " Goku said.  
" ...say Kakorot, didn't you have to go to the bathroom or something? "  
" I did. "  
" WHEN DID YOU DO THAT! WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR THAT PAST.. " Vegeta sniffed the air, then  
pinched his nose from the odor, " ..nevermind. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" AHA! " a voice shouted from behind Vegeta, who felt a round pipe of metal poking him  
in the back. The two turned around.  
" Now I got you wabbits! "  
Goku raised an eyebrow, " Elmer Fudd? What's he doing here? " he said, confused.  
Elmer shoved the tip of the hunting gun in Goku's mouth, " Say your pwayers wabbit! "  
he said.  
" MEMMPHA HELMPH!! " Goku cried to Vegeta.  
" FINAL FLASH! " he shouted as the large blast of ki sent Elmer flying halfway across  
the city.  
Goku looked at Vegeta & grinned, " Aww, you saved me little buddy! "  
Vegeta grumbled, " Don't remind me. "  
" Come on! Gimmie a hug! "  
" No. "  
" Come on! You saved my life! "  
" That knowledge is punishment enough for me Kakorot. "  
" ...does that mean you don't like me anymore? "  
" I NEVER LIKED YOU TO BEGIN WITH!! "  
" ...then why'd ya save me? "  
" SHUT UP! "  
  
  
" Psst, hey Vegeta! "  
" It's 6:28 Kakorot now shut up! "  
" Does that mean we can go in now? " Goku asked.  
" We still have 2 blasted minutes left Kakorot. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Well can't we go early? "  
" That Onna's been watching us ever since she sent us out here. If we go in 1 minute  
early I have to wear this blasted thing for the WHOLE WEEK! "  
" ..oh. "  
*CHOMP*  
" YEOW! " Vegeta grabbed the tail to his costume, which was now inside a small dog's  
mouth, " YOU BAKA MUTT! LET GO OF ME!! " he cried, swinging the dog around.  
" Aww Vegeta, I think he likes you! " Goku said, " Hi Puppy! " he said as the dog lept  
into Goku's arms. He hugged it, " Hey Vegeta, can we keep him! He's so cute! "  
" No. "  
" Can _I_ keep him? "  
" No. "  
*CHOMP*  
" AHH! HE BIT MY @#$!! KAKOROT GET HIM OFF!!! "  
Goku grabbed the dog by the backlegs, " I'M TRYING I'M TRYING I'M-- "  
*SNAP*  
" Eew. "  
" Eew. "  
  
  
6:30. Vegeta looked at his watch & sighed thankfully, " Ok Kakorot, get the blasted  
candy baskets & we'll go inside. "  
" Well, okay. " Goku said, handing Vegeta one of the baskets. He looked inside it &  
gasped.  
" IT'S EMPTY! " he grabbed Goku's basket, " THEY'RE BOTH EMPTY! "  
" I can't sit here all night without having a midnight snack. " Goku said, looking down.  
" BAKAYARO! THIS WAS FOR B-CHAN! NOT YOU!! "  
" Nobody told me that. " Goku said innocently, " I, saved a wrapper. "  
" _A_ WRAPPER! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE REST OF THEM! "  
" Remember when I told you I had to go potty... "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Oh COME ON! " Vegeta grabbed Goku by the arm, opened the front door, & stomped inside.  
" VEGETA! " Goku whined.  
" WHAT NOW! "  
" We're _bunnies_ remember! Bunnies don't "stomp", they "hop"! " Goku smiled, then  
hopped into the kitchen, " It's fun! "  
Vegeta sighed, then hopped after him.  
" Ya know what Kakorot? " Vegeta said, marveled.  
" What? "  
" This IS fun! " he said happily, then started bouncing around the room, " Hehe! WHEE! "  
" Oh my God. " a voice said from the staircase, causing the two sayiajins to stop hopping  
& look upwards to see a baffled Mirai.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT BOY! GO BACK TO SLEEP! "  
Mirai slowly walked backwards to his room, a disturbed look on his face, then shut the  
door behind him & screamed.  
" NOW SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! " Vegeta yelled at Goku, " THE BOY PROBABLY THINKS I'M  
A LUNATIC!! "  
" You mean you aren't? "  
" ... "  
" Ohhhh, " a voice said from on behind them. Goku & Vegeta turned around to see Bura  
asleep on one of the chairs.  
" B-chan! " Vegeta's eyes sparkled. Goku slammed his fist down upon Vegeta's head.  
" SHH! " he whispered before Vegeta could get a word in, then plopped his basket down  
on the table as Bura opened her left eye.  
" Hiiiii... " Goku said, face to face with the small girl.  
" EEE!! " Bura lept to her feet, " OH MY GOD OH MY GOD IT'S THE EASTER BUNNY!! " she  
shrieked happily, then attached herself to Goku's leg, " OH MR. EASTER BUNNY MY DADDY SAID YOU  
WEREN'T REAL BUT I DIDN'T BELIEVE HIM AND I WAS RIGHT AND YOU'RE HERE AND I LOVE YOU!!! " she  
said, hugging tighter. Goku grinned, then saw the devestated look on Vegeta's face at the  
sight, which was quickly erased when he noticed Goku staring at him.  
" Actually, " he said, bending down to Bura's height, " I'm just the Easter Bunny's  
sidekick, _he's_, " Goku pointed to Vegeta, " The REAL Easter Bunny. "  
Bura looked at Vegeta for a moment, then zipped over to him & squeezed his leg, " MR.  
EASTER BUNNY I LOVE YOU! "  
" Hee, B-Chan! " he picked her up & held her in front of him, a goofy, dazed look   
on his face, " You didn't really think I didn't exist, did you? "  
" UH-UH! " Bura said, grinning ear-to-ear, then noticed the empty Easterbaskets on the  
table, " Mr. Easter Bunny, what happened to the candy? "  
" Candy? " Vegeta quickly remembered, " CANDY! Uh, well, Kakorot ate it all before we  
could get here. "  
" Mr. Goten's Daddy? Where? " Bura said, confused.  
" He-re! " Goku said happily as he waved to Bura.  
" AHH! KAKOROT STOP! " Vegeta yelled.  
" Why? "  
" BECAUSE I-- " Vegeta looked down at Bura, who was staring at him suspicously, " --know  
you are NOT Kakorot and I..don't..want you to wave to me. "  
" Waitaminute! " Bura shouted, leaping to the ground, " You're not the Easter Bunny! "  
she said, pointing at Vegeta. A smile curled her face, " You're...my Daddy! "  
" NO! I'M NOT! I-- " Bura put her hand on Vegeta's face & rubbed off the facepaint, then  
looked at her hands & back at him, " --am. "  
Bura smiled at him, " OH TOUSSAN! " she said as he bent down to her, " YOU & GOTEN'S  
DADDY DID THIS ALL FOR ME! " she said, excited as she lept into Vegeta's arms.  
" Well, yeah. " Vegeta said.  
" Aww, I love you Toussan! " Bura said.  
" I love you too B-Chan! " he answered squeezing her.  
" AWWWWWW... " a group of voices awwed around him as Vegeta opened his eyes to see the  
rest of the Z Senshi & their families hiding behind various pieces of furniture, giggling at him.  
" ERRRRR... " he growled, then burst into SSJ2 & held Bura under his arm, " BIG BANG  
ATTACK!!! " he screamed as the group's eyes widened in horror as they all let out an earpiercing  
scream.  
" TOUSSAN NO!!! "  
  
  
" Well Vegeta, what have we learned today? " the saiyajin prince said to himself as he  
sat in the doghouse, still wearing his bunny-suit as the rain continued falling heavily outside.  
" Don't tease a pink bunny? " Goku answered as he sat on the roof of the doghouse,  
peering inside of it at Vegeta, his 'bunnyears' dripping wet with water, along with the rest of  
his costume.  
" Kakorot, do me a favor & SHUT UP! " Vegeta hissed, then cringed as another water  
droplet fell onto his head from the leak in the roof.  
" Ya know, we should really get that fixed. " Goku said thoughtfully.  
" *groan* "  
" Psst, Hey Vegeta? "  
" Now what Kakorot? "  
" What time is it? "  
*************************************************************************************************  
7:42 PM 4/14/01  
The End  
I love short stories, don't you? I'm  
glad I got it done before Easter. Happy   
Easter, Passover, and whatever else I may  
have forgotten.  
  
Later!  
-Chuquita 


End file.
